


Pretty Girls Turn Steve Green

by werewolfsaz



Series: Work vs Play [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Job, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Misunderstanding, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tossed her long, glossy hair over back over her shoulder, laughing, one soft hand resting on Danny's arm in a possessive manner. Steve clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth were going to crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girls Turn Steve Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support and patience everyone has shown. This is for all of you :D  
> Comments feed the muses so please leave a few crumbs  
> Enjoy

Steve had intended for them to have a nice, romantic breakfast then head to the beach to ogle Danny's beautiful body some more. What he hadn't counted on was them being stopped on the way into the restaurant by a beautiful English woman who seemed to know Danny very well. The surfer introduced her as Rachel Edwards, hotel manager and 'the one that keeps security off my back so I can surf all day.'

From the moment their eyes had met, Steve's hazel ones friendly and her brown ones cold, there had been a distinctly unpleasent atmosphere between them. Danny seemed oblivious, chatting away happily about great tourist turn outs and amazing swells. All hopes for the romantic breakfast vanished as Rachel did everything in her power to distract Danny. She interrupted them whenever the two men spoke, touching Danny to draw his attention.

The last straw came just after they had finished coffee. Steve turned to ask Danny if he was ready to head to the beach only for Rachel to interrupt again. She tossed her long, glossy hair over back over her shoulder, laughing, one soft hand resting on Danny's arm in a possessive manner. Steve clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth were going to crack.

Shoving his chair back, flowing angrily to his feet, Steve looked down at the startled pair.  
"Well, you two are obviously busy. I wouldn't want to intrude further. I'll see you around." And with that angry outburst he strode off, banging out of the main doors and hurrying down the path to the shore. God, he was such a fool! Thinking that this thing with Danny could be anything more than a fling. 

Someone as gorgeous as Danny would naturally have men and women falling all over him. He could take his pick. Thinking that this was something...more was idiotic.   
"Steve! Wait!" Danny called from behind him. Not wanting to speak to the blond, Steve lengthened his stride. But Danny was nothing if not stubborn. Breaking into a run he quickly caught up with the taller man, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.  
"What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

"I didn't want to get in your way. She obviously didn't want me there and you didn't seem to notice... Whatever, its fine."  
Danny stared at him, open mouthed, then his face hardened.  
"What the fuck? I had to be nice to her, she's the only reason security doesn't throw my ass out. All I wanted was to have a nice breakfast, take you surfing then spend the rest of the day in bed. She got in the way."  
"She wants you."  
"Then she can keep on wanting." Danny's expression softened, he moved closer, slipping his arms around the dark haired man's waist. "I would have thought that, after last night, you would have guessed she's really not my type, babe."

Steve lowered his head, resting his cheek against Danny's.   
"I'm sorry. I was jealous."  
"I'm flattered. A little pissed but mostly flattered. Now shut up." And with that Danny pressed their mouths together, kissing Steve hard. Soon they were clinging to each other, lips working slick and hot, tongues tangling, teeth nipping. Danny brought his hands up behind Steve's neck and dragged him off the path, into the lush vegetation.

"Danny..." the dark haired man mumbled. "We shouldn't..."  
"Shut up," Danny growled, one hand slipping into Steve's shorts to cup his swelling cock. Working quickly the blond surfer pushed the material down, dropping to his knees and swallowed Steve's long, thick cock in one easy motion.  
"Fuuuuck," he groaned, one hand fisting in the blond locks. The way that mouth worked along his shaft, the right amount of suction, his tongue dipping into the slit, was driving Steve wild. He tried to stifle any noise, could hear people moving around just outside their little green cocoon, but Danny's wicked mouth dragged deep grunts from his throat. 

Steve's orgasm crashed over him so suddenly he couldn't stop the shout that tore out of him. Danny's hand gripped his hips, stopping Steve from falling until he regained his balance. Then the blond flowed back to his feet, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along the tanned throat. Steve grasped Danny's heavy, throbbing dick through his shorts and began jerking it, firm and fast. The surfer began panting, hands fisted in the back of Steve's shirt.  
"Once it gets dark," he moaned, lips skimming over the kiss sensitive skin on the taller man's neck. "I'm taking you down into the ocean and you are going to fuck me til I scream."

"Anything you want," Steve agreed, hand moving faster. Danny's body arched as his orgasm burst from him, dick pulsing and throbbing in Steve's hand. They leant against each other, panting, kissing lazily until their heart rates calmed down. Then they grinned at each other, giggles bubbling up from deep inside.  
"Next time, talk to me about this stuff, ok?" Danny asked, running the backs of his fingers down Steve's cheek.  
"Deal."


End file.
